Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the delivery of active pharmaceutical agents.
One of the greatest problems associated with molecular therapeutics is delivery of the therapeutic agent to the site of action. For the case of anti-cancer agents such as curcumin there is the necessity to keep the dose at minimal levels for the protection of the patient. The reduction in dose however; may not fully treat the disease. Thus, through the direction of a drug delivery device to a specific site of action via the conjugation of various antibodies more advantageous therapeutic regimes can be developed.